reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaws to the End
Outlaws to the End is a a free downloadable content pack for Red Dead Redemption. It was released on June 22, 2010. Description This six mission co-op package was released simultaneously for PS3 and Xbox 360. The cooperative missions can be played with two to four players online. Players can earn XP by completing missions as well as by completing challenges. Ten achievements/trophies are added by the DLC as well. Players begin with access to the normal co-op missions and later unlock access to the advanced co-op missions. The same set of missions are available in advanced co-op, but with difficulty increased (expert aiming is required, for example). Missions Six missions play out across the game world. A brief introduction to each mission is provided here. Follow the links to the mission pages for more details. The Escape In The Escape, players must attack members of Walton's Gang and the Mexican Army at The Scratching Post and steal a stagecoach loaded with gold. Once acquired, it is turned over to the American Army. Players then clear out the gang at the heavily defended Tumbleweed. After clearing the town, a standoff occurs between the players and the American Army. After battling them, the mission ends with an escape to Mexico. The Kidnapped Girl In The Kidnapped Girl, The Bollard Gang have taken over Fort Mercer, and they're holding Farmer MacGuffin's Daughter hostage. Players must destroy the Fort's main gate and kill the Banditos. Get the girl into a stagecoach and get her to Ridgewood Farm, fending off Members of the Bollard Gang along the way before the final battle at Ridgewood Farm. The Herd In The Herd, Cattle rustlers have taken control of Pike's Basin. Players must fight their way in and wipe out the rustlers, then use teamwork to protect the herd, leading them to the corral in Armadillo while drawing fire from reinforcements on horseback. The River In The River, players ride a raft down river, taking out rebel camps at Crooked Toes and The Scratching Post. The Mexican Army must then be cleared out of the port of Nosalida and their weapon crates destroyed. Ammunition In Ammunition, the Mexican Army has the town of Tesoro Azul under siege. Players storm the gates under heavy cannon fire, using Gatling guns and sniper fire to destroy the Mexican artillery placements. Walton's Gold In Walton's Gold, Walton’s Gang has taken control of Gaptooth Breach, a mining camp rich with gold. Players fight through the camp and load the mine cart with as much gold as it can carry. Then they must escape as quickly as possible; Walton's boys have rigged the place to blow! Classes There are four playable classes in the normal co-op missions and one additional class is available in advanced co-op. To choose a class, the player walks up to its dummy in the lobby and presses Y/Triangle. Soldier This general purpose class is armed with a Volcanic Pistol and a Winchester Repeater. The Soldier II class has an Evans Repeater. This class can perform well at medium range with the repeater. It is a good class that performs the basic roles of different classes in the same mission. Miner This close-quarters powerhouse is armed with a Schofield Revolver, Pump-action Shotgun, and Dynamite. The Miner II class has a Semi-auto Shotgun. Toss in a stick of dynamite, then mop up the survivors with the shotgun. Marksman This long-range class is armed with a Cattleman Revolver, Rolling Block Rifle, and Throwing Knives. The Marksman II class has a Carcano Rifle. Marksmen are great when it comes to picking off the sentries of gatling guns and cannons. If they have to get into the thick of it, the revolver and throwing knives come in handy. It is best if they stay back and pick off gunners. Gunslinger This medium-range class is armed with a Double-action Revolver, a Repeater Carbine, and Fire Bottles. The Gunslinger II class has a High Power Pistol. The Double-action revolver has a faster rate of fire, and fire bottles can block paths and flush out hiding enemies. Be careful when using the Carbine due to its low ammo count; reload often and in between shootouts to avoid being caught with a low amount of shots, as it usually takes more than one shot to the torso to kill an enemy with this weapon. If circumstances permit, go for the headshot for this reason. Alternatively, pick up a different firearm from slain enemies; most drop better rifles such as Winchester and Henry repeaters. No Holds Barred This class is only available when playing Advanced Co-Op. It consists of every weapon the player has unlocked in multiplayer. Weapons collected in Free Roam (for example, a LeMat Revolver collected from Fort Mercer or a Bolt Action Rifle looted from a deceased player) will not be added to this class's inventory. Glitches ::Main Article: Glitches in Outlaws to the End Gallery red-dead-redemption-outlaws-to-the-end-dlc.jpg File:Hjh.jpg File:D.jpg File:Rdr_coop_select.jpg File:11327.jpg To The End.jpg To The End again.jpg Ammunition.jpg Rdr ammunition01.jpg Rdr ammunition02.jpg Rdr ammunition03.jpg Rdr ammunition04.jpg Rdr ammunition a.jpg|The Cannons in 'Ammunition'. Rdr ammunition b.jpg|Tesoro Asul under attack Rdr the herd01.jpg|Cattle in 'The Herd' Achievements/Trophies See Trophies/Achievements for full details '' '' Challenges See Multiplayer Challenges for full details. Related Content es:Red Dead Redemption: Forajidos hasta el finalde:Gesetzlose bis zum Tod DLCfr:Pack de missions en co-op Hors-la loi à jamais Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption DLC Category:Outlaws to the End